


She is back

by broodmelon



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotions, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodmelon/pseuds/broodmelon
Summary: It had been a few days since everything was back to normal. Adrian and the rest of the gang had managed to restore New York and Amy was getting used to being a vampire but a certain someone from the past had returned.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. She is back

Amy was sitting at her desk going through Adrian's schedule for the day.

A woman walked out of the elevator and to Amy's desk. She was beautiful, looked almost about Amy's age, maybe a little older. She was pale, had blue eyes, black hair falling to her waist and was wearing a long formal dress. “Is Mr. Raines here?” she asked politely. Amy looked at her with confusion as she wasn't any of the clients Adrian had to meet today. 

Her face… Something was oddly familiar about her face but Amy couldn't seem to remember. Just then Adrian walked out of his office “Amy is everything-” he froze. 

The moment he saw this woman all they color from his face was drained. “You… H- how?” He spoke with a shaky voice, seeing someone so familiar from his past life. Someone he knew, he loved… 

The woman ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't return the hug, he just stood still. Amy was staring at the two in shock “Adrian… What's happening?” She asked softly. 

The woman pulled away and answered “I'm his wife, Eleanor Raines.”

Amy's mouth slowly drops open. “What?! Didn't you…” She was taken aback. It hit her now, the locket she'd seen in Adrian's cabin, that's why she felt like her face was familiar. 

“Yes, I was killed but I had also been turned by Gaius.” That name… It always reminded Amy the feeling of Jax's sword buried deep in her chest. She winced and put her hand on the same spot, there was no pain or sword which pulled her back to reality and reminded her of where she was. 

“Gaius was the one who sent the man to kill me, Adrian and... Charles. He had seen the way Adrian fought in the revolutionary war and wanted him on his side. He always saw family as a weakness but did end up turning me for some reason and made me his prisoner for more than two centuries, now that he was dead, I was finally able to escape.”

Adrian's eyes went wider “We imprisoned him in a Onyx Sarcophagus in the 1920s until a few months ago, why didn't you escape then?” He questioned.

“Jameson, he watched over me for Gaius. I am really thankful to Amy for ending both of them.” 

Amy gave Eleanor a shaky smile. Amy didn't know what to do, just when she thought everything was going back to normal this happened. Adrian… The man she loved so much, she had never loved anyone this much. She was always happy with him, they protected and cared very much for each other. 

“Listen to me Amy, you're the best thing that's happened to me in 200 years.” her mind went back to time Adrian said that in the museum but she also knew that he wasn't completely over Eleanor… 

I'm not going to get in between them. I'm gonna let him take his time and decide. Yes that's what I'm going to do, she thought. “Adrian, I'd like to go home.” Amy requested. 

“Of course, I'll drop you.” He answered. 

“No, you should help Eleanor find a place to stay and settle down. I'll forward your schedule to Sarah.” She insisted. As she picked her bag. 

Adrian was hesitant, wanting her to know he still cared, but nodded in agreement without responding further to argue. 

“Thank you for everything, Miss Amy.” Eleanor smiled at Amy warmly. 

“Of course…” Amy tried returning the smile but couldn't hide her sadness very well like wearing a mask. 

“See you tomorrow, Amy.” 

“Goodbye, Adrian.” She waved at them and got into the elevator. 

Adrian watched Amy get into the elevator, he could see the sadness in her smile. This was all his fault. He felt overwhelmed. His wife, the woman he loved and mourned for more than two centuries was back but he wasn't in love with her anymore. 

It was Amy who he was in love with. Everything he'd said to her till now, he meant everything. He was the one who turned her for his selfishness, he wanted to hear her voice, see her beautiful smile, feel her warm touch again. He had promised to protect her with his life but had failed, he couldn't let her die. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her if that's what she wanted too. He almost confessed his love for Amy at the museum but she passed out before he could. 

“Adrian?” Eleanor's voice cut through his thoughts. 

He turns his attention back towards her, “Eleanor… I'm so sorry, it's all my fault if only I were a better man who could protect his family, stronger than before… You wouldn't have had to go through all this, Charles wouldn't have-” His voice hitched and he felt tears forming in his eyes. The thought of his son, his precious one, his world.

“it's okay Adrian…” She said as she put a hand on his back, rubbing it trying to comfort him. “Gaius would have separated us one way or the other.”

Gaius, that bastard… He ruined my world twice. I should have ended him back in the 1920s at least then Amy would have still been human and Eleanor would have been able to escape sooner, he regretted. 

“Adrian can we go to our-” She realized that she doesn't know what happened to their home and if she could call his home theirs anymore… “Your house and you could... Help me catch up with everything?” She continued asking. 

“Sure.” He agreed.


	2. All that she wished for

It was raining. At least something good happened Amy thought to herself as she walked out of Raines Corp. She stood in the rain, trying to clear her mind, but she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened, she couldn't stop feeling anxious and maybe a little jealous too… 

Amy wanted to give Adrian time to think and decide but at the same time she was also scared of losing him. She'd lost so much including being a human but she can't bear losing him. She didn't want to live for eternity if it was without him, even if there was a way to live without him there were so many things that joined them together. Work, clan and blood… 

She could resign from Raines Corp, leave the city and Clan Raines too but he was her maker, his blood ran through her veins now, his brand on her arm. How would she be able to remove those from her? How would she live for eternity with the memories of him? Knowing that she lost him to another woman..

Amy continued walking home but stopped in her tracks when she reached Times Square, many people were rushing to find shelter and others walking with umbrellas. Her mind flooded with the memory of Adrian and her going to Priya's show, him answering her questions about vampires. 

The night she got to know about another world, which she was part of now. She didn't regret it, interviewing to be Adrian's personal assistant, walking into his office without knocking that night, fighting beside him and the rest of the gang, she'd do it all again if she had to. 

When Amy opened the door to her apartment, she was met with complete darkness. Lily wasn't home, she was probably at the shadow den again. Amy sighed and turned the lights on. She was all alone but she also felt glad because she didn't want Lily to see her like this, she'd definitely know that something was wrong.

She locked the door and stepped out of her heels, walked into her bathroom, got out of her wet clothes and dried herself. While looking for her nightwear she noticed Adrian's dress shirt neatly folded in her closet, she smiled to herself recalling the time Adrian let her borrow it but she never ended up returning it because she loved wearing something that was his. 

Amy grabbed the shirt and hugged it, tears streaming down her face. “Wish you were here Adrian… Holding me close to you and reassuring me that you'd never leave me.” She put the shirt on, it was a few sizes big for her. Looking in the mirror she looked horrible right now, red eyes from crying, hair a mess. But she just didn't care. She crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling for a while then heard a notification from her phone. She didn't want to check who it was but something urged her to. 

It was from Adrian. 

“Have you reached home safely?” the text read  
Even after getting turned he always texted her, checking in on her, asking if she had reached her destination safely. It was one of the things he did which she loved. 

“Yes, I have.” She replied and placed her phone back on the bedside table. Continuing to stare at the ceiling then she heard another notification sometime later, she raised an eyebrow. It was Adrian again.

“Could you open the front door?” 

Her eyes widened and she walked no almost sprinted to the front door. She peaked through the window and saw Adrian standing in front of the door. 

What is he doing here? She thought and quickly opened the door. Lightning flashed across Adrian's handsome face. He was completely dry, it was obvious that he drove here, unlike her who walked in the rain. 

Adrian smiled at Amy when she opened the door. Only when he got a better look at her face, he could tell she was crying. He moved to her and hugged her tight, Amy returned the embrace and sobbed into his shoulder. He broke the hug and cupped her face with his hands, wiping her tears and looking at her in worry. “What's wrong Amy?”

“I…” she couldn't find the right words… She didn't want to say that she was worried about him leaving her and making it even more difficult for him. “I was just thinking about a few things and was missing you but you're here now.” She sniffled then smiled. 

He kept stroking her cheeks. “Your text, something didn't feel right. You'd always send emojis or at least say goodnight but you didn't today so I got a little worried.” He admitted with a low voice. 

Amy saw that he was embarrassed for being so protective about her while she was surprised that he had noticed the small details. No one had noticed these things before, not her parents, bestfriends, boyfriends nobody. It meant the world to her that he did, she felt really happy, her heart racing. I love you so much Adrian, she wanted to say it but it wasn't the right time. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, his arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her back, gently. 

She felt whole, so happy but she still felt scared because there was still Eleanor but she wasn't gonna let it ruin this moment, she kissed him back with just as much love, it then turned a little heated. He pinned her against the door, kissing her jaw, down her neck and back to her lips, his hands moving around her body, she let out little, soft moans escape out of her. After what felt like an eternity they parted and took a deep breath, foreheads pressed together, still holding each other close. 

“Want me to stay with you tonight?” Adrian asked. 

Amy nodded in answer. 

They locked the door and walked into Amy's bedroom, Adrian took his shoes and socks off then cufflinks, suit jacket, vest, and tie and got into bed. Amy followed him and pulled the covers over them and laid her head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

“Good night, Amy.”

“Good night.” she whispered against his lips after giving him a quick kiss. 

This was home, the place where she felt safe and content. All she wished for was to be like this with Adrian forever and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
